Four minutes
by GP06FR
Summary: I’m out of time and all I’ve got is just four minutes to save the world. And Syaoran. SS, Oneshot.


**Summary: **I'm out of time and all I've got is just four minutes to save the world. And Syaoran.

**Four minutes**

_I'm out of time_

_And all I got is four minutes_

_Freaky_

_Four minutes._

_Hey!_

**-Four minutes, Madonna feat. Justin Timberlake.**

**-o-**

**4:01**

"Time left?" Sakura screamed across the windows of the car, her voice traveling loud into the night sky.

"Four minutes." He mumbled to himself. It was difficult to digest for himself, how was he to explain it to Sakura?

_"So do you intend on telling me exactly why you want me to give **you** a lift home, Officer Li." Sakura's voice boomed over the parking lot, her eyes glimmering because of the moon. She looked beautiful to Syaoran, much more than usual._

"_Four minutes!_" He screamed to his partner. Syaoran growled at the sound of his own voice. He was hanging on to the rear end of the car, his coat fluttering with the wind. He was climbing back to the front. He couldn't bear to think it. His body was on fire. And Sakura's mind was on a rampage. Their eyes didn't meet. They didn't bother. They were running out of time and all they had was **four** minutes.

Freaking four minutes.

"_Maybe because I asked you nicely. It was, after all, my party that we were at and you were, after all, my invitee." _

"_Just because you get one measly medal doesn't mean it was your party, Li."_

Sakura watched Li as he climbed back into the car carefully. His feet landed on the passenger's seat, his coat flaring with the night's breeze and velocity. She felt at ease knowing that he was getting back into the car. At least Li was with her tonight.

He jerked his butt down on the seat. She sighed as she turned to look at Syaoran, driving at a speed as constant as she could.

"Did you dismantle it?" her voice was trembling. She wasn't afraid, of course not! Kinomotos never fear! She was just—scared. That's all.

Syaoran looked at her face as she focused on the driving, her foot stopping against the brakes. He sighed, pulling out his blackberry and searching for a smoke in his pockets. He growled as he found none, but finally decided to answer Sakura.

"No."

They were both quiet, observing the silence in silence. They were too caught up in the road ahead to even think of what to do. Sakura should have known Syaoran wouldn't be able to dismantle it. He sucked all the time! It was a wonder how he would be capable of making medals though.

What **were** they going to _do_?

**3:23**

"What do we do?" came the question from both officers. Sakura turned her eyes back to the road, watching for a green signal. Praying for the green signal. But there was no green signal. And she did what was required. She rid through, ignoring the signal, almost killing an innocent cat.

_"Oh fine. Just give me a ride, will you?"_

"What we're up against is an American bomb—a CBU-58A/B. It's a cluster bomb used to destroy human bodies as well as light skinned military or civilian vehicles." Sakura nodded at Syaoran's explanation. He was the bomb expert in the Anti-terrorist cell otherwise known as the ATC. He couldn't dismantle this one, which could be her death, but he was willing to tell her what would kill her. Just shows what Li Syaoran is not capable of!

"And?" she asked, knowing there was a catch. The bomb couldn't have just been to destroy both of them. There had to always be the catch.

"The dispenser holds 650 baseball-sized bomb-lets to be dispersed indiscriminately over a wide area." Syaoran completed, fixing his wireless setup on the blackberry. He was currently on a route and he needed to find which one was closest.

"In other words—"

"It can wipe out over a hundred square miles in radius from the point of reference." He completed. Sakura froze, feeling the fear in his voice. She and he both didn't fear for themselves. But they couldn't let an innocent life get in the middle of this. There wasn't any time left and they had to find a way out of this. Sakura bucked up, sitting straight up. She knew where to go.

"How far is NH-8 from here?" Sakura asked as Syaoran immediately pulled out his blackberry to do some mapping. The truth was he didn't know how far it could be now. His heart was racing and he hardly had any breath left. His eyes scanned the maps of Hong Kong for an exit or a shortcut. And he found one.

"Take a left!" he screamed to her and she steered. The tyres screeched into the lonely night as she stepped on the accelerator. The brakes were useless now, so she was told. And she didn't bother using the brakes. Her eyes were cut into slits now and she only steered straight on, waiting for further instructions. She switched on the high beams as she felt the trees whoosh by her. This wasn't a familiar road.

"Do we have time to report this?" Sakura asked.

"Left!" he screamed once again making Sakura tremble. She hated Syaoran in the crime-fighting mode and she could only do as he said. He was unreachable when in that mode anyway, so she knew the answer was a negative. The sky looked like it was laughing at her innocence, at her naivety. She couldn't believe this was happening to her, of all people!

_"What're you going to do once you're home?" Syaoran asked slyly, his hands reached for hers as she reached for the gear. He always tried to test her patience._

"_Nothing to do with you, that's for sure." _

**1:59**

"We'll drop the car in the Nigohen valley." Sakura announced as Syaoran slowly took it in. Nigohen valley was a ten minute drive from where they were. But at the speed Sakura was going, there was no doubt that they would make it. Syaoran nodded, searching his map.

The road was narrow and unsteady, as rugged as Syaoran's unshaven face. She scowled and frowned, her legs starting to feel numb. The thought of not using the brakes ate her up but she still went on. She didn't know how it was so but she still felt alive. But she did know why.

She knew damn well why.

_"Do you think I should take the transfer Touya offered me?" Syaoran asked Sakura quietly, his eyes never meeting hers. He was too afraid of what she was going to say._

_She honked at a car. _

"Why didn't you shave for your **big** night?" she asked him loudly. He turned to her from his blackberry, surprise written all over his rugged face. He smirked.

"Why? Finally thinking of seducing me?"

"Not even over my dead corpse." She stepped on the accelerator again, not letting the car take its effects of inertia.

"Well, here's my chance then. This might be it. DCT." Syaoran answered as he scrolled the pages for the maps. He needed to find a wide area and NH-8 would only take them there. They needed to find it…and fast.

"What the fuck is a DCT?"

Syaoran smirked the infamous smirk he was known for. He was getting on her nerves, which meant he could get the better of her being. He chuckled a little, shaking his head from side to side. Sakura, Sakura.

"Dead corpse Time." Sakura gulped, she understood what Syaoran was indirectly doing. He was preparing for their death and she couldn't believe it! She wasn't going to die here, tonight, with this bungling bomb fleabag for an asshole of an officer—

Was she?

**00:59**

_Sakura accelerated, avoiding Syaoran. She didn't know what to say. What could you say?_

"_What's that beeping noise?" Syaoran's ears looked like a dogs. Sakura couldn't help but giggle a little before asking him what it was that he heard._

"Nigohen valley, straight ahead." Syaoran told her as she smiled. She knew what would be compulsory of her now. She was obligated. She had to do this. She wouldn't let Syaoran die in the hands of a bomb that was meant for her death. She wouldn't let him do this to himself. She had to do something because she knew. She just knew.

She knew she might not survive.

_"Wait a second," Sakura looked at Syaoran quietly. She didn't want to hear anymore of the filthy jokes. She was tired and sleepy. She couldn't have this._

"_Step on the accelerator," Syaoran told her. She did so._

"_Now the brakes." Sakura complied. There was a small beeping sound, which could barely be heard. She gasped knowing what was going on. She had heard that sound before, and she hated it. She hated the sound._

"Jump, Syaoran!"

**00:43**

"**What**?" Syaoran's ears were probably almost deceiving him. He thought he'd heard Sakura telling him to jump from the car?

"Will you just _jump_?" Sakura was becoming a bit outrageous now. She wanted him to jump? Who did she think he was, her dog? He wasn't going to jump even if his mother would have asked him to! Sakura wouldn't make him jump from this car no matter how many times she would beg him to. He _wouldn't_!

"No! I'm not going to bail out on you!" Syaoran protested with his might. Her heart felt like it was burning in pain. She didn't know why it hurt but it did. She felt pain, and she knew why. She had to save him. She just had to.

"Syaoran you have to save yourself!"

"I love you, Sakura!" Syaoran confessed. Sakura almost froze, almost letting the shock take over her hands and legs and stop the car. She stay put in her seat, turning to the road. It was as dark as chocolate out there and she didn't know how to react to this. Her eyes burnt from the three words. She was going to cry. She hadn't cried in years and today would finally be the day.

**00:34**

Every perverted joke he'd made, every touch he'd stolen from her was for the love he had developed for her. He loved her. He loved her so much he couldn't explain it anymore. He didn't know how, or when, or why he loved her but he did! And he wasn't going to let her protect him all over again. Not again. He'd had enough of her baby protection.

Sakura sighed at his proposal. She felt butterflies in her gut, her face turning into a blazing red. She knew this would come some day, but who knew today was the day? She smiled to herself, almost feeling the kiss Syaoran wanted to place on her lips. She turned to face him, hanging on to the steering wheel, giving him her famous smile.

"Took you long enough," she whispered as he turned to face her in shock. His eyes were watering from the burden of limited time. The few seconds that showed on the clock killed him right from the inside. He didn't know how he was to keep going without her by his side. They were always together.

**00:24**

"One more thing," She said. Syaoran stared into her eyes, almost wanting to kiss her lips as roughly as he could to attain relief. What was she trying to say? And before that, why was she saying so? Syaoran would always be with her! There was no reason why not. Why couldn't she understand that?

"Take the transfer."

"_Shit!" Sakura cursed. She stepped on the accelerator, listening for the sound but there was none. She should have known._

"_I know. We're screwed." Syaoran concluded. _

But Syaoran wasn't given the chance to understand or be understood, for Sakura had already pushed past his body, touching his clothed torso. He could feel the heat radiating from her

Sakura unlocked the door and pushed it open with all her might, her hair coming into his face. He could smell her hair, her soft and short hair. And as Syaoran was busy taking in the scent of her beauty, Sakura conveniently pushed our man Syaoran out, before she knew it was too late. She wouldn't let Syaoran die for the sake of a bomb. She'd do what she had to.

**00:14**

Syaoran fell to the ground, his hands bruised from the rock and stone. The sand was sticking to his skin like glue, making him feel all the more agitated.

"_**Sakura**_!" He leapt to his feet, fighting for some energy. He wanted to faint. He knew that was what his body was aching for. But he wouldn't. He had to go over the edge and see for himself. He had to make sure of what had happened to his Sakura…to his partner.

He ran to the edge, dropping down to his knees. He watched the silver Honda car fall down to the depths of the valley. They had only four minutes right? The bomb should have blown up—

Syaoran heard a sharp crash, just as he fell backwards to protect his face from the fire. His hair was flying wildly, his forehead exposed. He searched for her, for her amethyst dress' glitter. She couldn't die on him, she just couldn't! And if she did…

The darkness almost made it impossible to sight anything out. His eyes were probably the size of basketballs from all the expanding he had been doing. He couldn't find her. There was no sign of her at all! And now the flames were starting to light up the atmosphere about him, making it possible for him to see at least a little.

And then, when he almost thought he had seen an illusion, when he thought he'd made a mistake. He looked again, rubbing his eyes with his clean right hand. And he saw it, again.

It was his Sakura's beautiful auburn hair fluttering in the air. She was hanging on to a weak rock, trying her best to survive.

She looked up at the sky and instead, saw him. She grinned, making Syaoran laugh in the excitement. He didn't think she'd make it. He really didn't. And the thing was he almost gave up, thinking Sakura wouldn't have had the time to bail and hang on. But he was thankful to the lord up there, thankful that he'd let Sakura off the hook. If she didn't survive, he wouldn't have known what to do.

He leant her his hands, scowling at her rather happy expression. He knew why she was being so cocky and that made him blush like a pomegranate. God if he knew they would survive he never would have said it!

"So," Sakura said as she pushed her dress down, lifting her head up to look at him. She blushed just a little before leaning forward to his red tomato face, kissing him gently on his lips. She backed away in the hope of being pulled back, but instead watched Syaoran flee in shame. She laughed loudly at him, wondering why he even bothered to tell her.

She obviously knew already!

"Why did someone have to place a bomb in a **car**? How're we to get home now, at this time?" Syaoran complained, changing the topic loud and clear. Sakura did nothing but wonder what to do as well. She sighed and pulled out Syaoran's blackberry from her pantyhose, wondering if it was still working.

"You had time to pull this thing out?" Syaoran yelled at her, making her wince.

"Which also means you would have known we were going to make it!" Of course she knew. There was never a doubt. She was going to save everyone (and everything!) and herself. And so, she smirked. She dialed Touya's number and waited for a ring tone. She placed her hand on the receiver end and whispered the words so slyly that even Syaoran was flabbergasted. Who knew?

"I also had the time to make you tell me the truth!" she winked just before speaking with her brother on his phone. Syaoran shook his head.

Those had to be the most fatal four minutes he'd ever lived. He looked at his watch—and now five minutes.

**-o-**

_**Madonna:** _

_The road to hell is paved _

_With good intentions_

_Yeah._

_**Justin Timberlake:**_

_But if I die tonight at least I can say _

_I did what I wanted to do_

_Tell me how 'bout you?_

_-_**Four minutes.**


End file.
